Predator and Prey
by Nostawen Allesiel
Summary: A poem from what I think what the Battousai would seem like as a vampire. Very odd, but something I had to get out of my system.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything, which might be related to the series, either in manga or anime. All rights and privileges go to the respective creator of Rurouni Kenshin and the characters held within said work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Have you ever been the prey?

The feeling of hairs rising on the back of your neck

Sweat breaking out on a winter night

Your heartbeat drowning out all other noise

  


That which you cannot see watches you

Silent footsteps track you

And in the back of your mind, you doubt

For how can the hunter suddenly be prey?

  


False courage makes you careless

It bolsters your ego and leaves your wits lacking

Exactly what is following you planned

Precisely the reaction most ignorant animals adopt

  


Your skin crawls in alarm

Of their own free will, your feet quicken their pace

As if they know more about survival than their master

Self preservation strong within them

  


The rustle of silk upon flesh floats to your ears

A shadow appears standing proudly before you

Eyes which are glowing in amber delight stare at you

Making movement freeze within your body

  


A vision of ebony on ivory

The darkness come to life in the shape of an exquisite man

Crimson hair dancing upon the icy wind

The gossamer wings of his black kimono playing amongst the breeze

  


You are held captive, though no bonds are present

Fear is quickly replaced by enchantment

Desire courses where desperation once flowed

Where once the cold caressed your form, heat suffuses all

  


This god of the evening

This paragon statue brought to life

All of your wanton imaginings in flesh and blood

The mind of prey is easily deceived

  


Deft soft fingertips skim your face, leaving a trail of fire down your throat

A smile of enticement tilts chiseled lips

Alluring, enthralling, summoning you to partake in their nectar

Knowing that within lies the ambrosia of the gods

  


Leaning forward, your eyes slide closed

All other senses amplified to every sound, taste, noise and touch

A groan catches in your throat as his breath fans your face

Warnings long since forgotten in your self-made purgatory

  


The glide of a tongue upon the outline of your lips

A sigh of anticipation escapes your mouth

Night exhales in the chuckle of a seductor

As a pair of hunter's petals descends upon you

  


Once again, the victim was all too easy to capture

Sport cannot be found where prey comes willingly

The king of the shadows negligently casts aside the broken body

Humans, a race of creatures all to easy to conquer.

  
  
  
  


Hello everyone! This is a poem that came to me after I read the summary of a story that portrayed Kenshin as the Battousai in vampire form. It got me to wondering precisely how seductive and dangerous he would really be if he was a creature of the night instead of simply a hitokiri (which in itself is a very daunting thing). Hopefully, I got the imagery I wished to convey correctly and would love any feedback on this. 

  


I dedicate this piece to all of the people who have or in the future might review 'Jewels Set Within Your Genuine Nature'. You all have no idea how much it meant to me and I was totally flattered by the amount of reviews I got on that piece. Now, I would like to thank individually every one who bothered to leave a review.

  


Ixchen-Thank you for the review! As soon as I am able I will be checking out your stories as well.

  


Ewunia-I am currently trying to brainstorm and come up with another plot line to construct another story. However, my muses are being a bit tedious and none are forthcoming yet. If you have any ideas on one I would be more than happy to hear them!

Oh, and you will also be happy to know that I usually write very long stories and this is the first in a long time that I have done as a oneshot.

  


Nobody-Thank you for the review! I appreciated it!

  


Bishie Chaser-Hopefully after you finished all of it you still liked it ^_~. In the future I hope to have another story out soon.

  


ShiroKitsune-Yes, I must admit that oneshots are something I rather like myself. For the same reason as well! I like to be able to finish an entire story that I find myself liking rather than cross my fingers that the author finishes it. I hate it when I get so into a story and then the author runs into a writer's block or something. Gets frustrating, wouldn't you agree?

  


Rekka's Angel-Yours are some of the most heartfelt and inspiring words I have received! Thank you very much for expressing your opinion so eloquently and thoroughly! Yes, I was a tad bit worried that the characters would be too much a reflection of my own desired interpretation, but what you said has put some of those worries to rest. Thank you so much!

  


Indy Croft-I too have a soft spot for Battousai stories. There is just something about dangerous men that hold a great wealth of raw power at their fingertips....a very intriguing combination.

  


Rurouni Slifer-I am happy that you found enjoyment in this story. Believe me when I first got the idea to post an actual short piece I was kind of nervous on how it would be taken by others. Needless to say with reviewers like you I was pleasantly surprised.

  


Hatokirei-Thank you very much for the compliment on the story. People have often mentioned that my writing leans more towards the descriptive side and because of such my college professors like to constantly stress less is more at me. As you can tell it falls on deaf ears. ^_~

  


Jouko-Chan-To be honest the idea of uniting both the Rurouni and the Battousai within Kenshin has been a contingency that has long plagued me. Whenever I watch Rurouni Kenshin I often see within him three distinct different personas, so when I decided to write this story wished to meld them altogether. After all, I saw it that when he was known as Shinta must have really been the only time in his life when he was mentally 'whole' so to speak. Thank you for the glowing review and I wrote to the e-mail you sent me to let you know what shinobi meant, to me at least.

  


Brittanie Love-Thank you for the review! I am happy to have accomplished the writing of a story that pleases people.

  


Lightning-storm-I am sure you sell yourself short with your own literary works. In fact I am going to take the chance to read them as soon as this is posted and am prepared to be impressed. From your review it appears you have a very good command of the written word, so that means you are very talented indeed. Thank you for the review, it was absolutely sweet of you!

  


Sakurablossoms6-That is wonderful that the story enthralled you so well. ^_~. It means my job as an author trying her hand at romance obtained her goal. Thank you so much for making me feel like I have done a job well done!

  


Hotohori-I want to say I love your name! But then, of course I loved Fushigi Yugi and Hotohori was one of my favorite characters. Made me so sad when he died! At any rate, thank you for the review! It is more than flattering to me for you to like it so well and I can only hope any future work I do meets with such happy approval.

  


Shaeya Sedjet-LOL. No, that was not too forward at all. Especially considering I agree with your assessments wholeheartedly. But then, I am also one of those Sesshomaru fans. I mean come on, beautiful dangerous guys that actually have depth? Who wouldn't be drooling?

  


Clemen-Thank you for the good wishes and yes, in the near future I will be working on more stories, though I am not too sure if they are going to be Rurouni Kenshin or not. Either way, if you get the chance let me know what you think of them when I post.

  


MoonFairy-Kaoru's frustrations in that pretty much reflected how I would feel if I was in her position. Wouldn't you think it would get more than tedious if the guy you were in love with, and who was living in your house, didn't even take notice of you? Would drive me nuts! Thanks for the review and I look forward to reading your stories myself!

  


Crimson Devil-I am glad your curiosity got the better of you and made you finish, because then you got the chance to write and tell me what you think! Thanks for the review, is was very nice of you!

  


SarcasmSage-What a wonderful review! Thank you so much for your encouraging words! They mean so much to me. It makes me glad to know the emotions I wished to get across came through clearly and evoked such pleasure in the readers that got through it to the end. Once again, thank you for your praise! It is very heartwarming and greatfuly received.

  


ShilviGrl/Amyjencl-(I hope I got this name right...)At any rate, thank you so much for the wonderful review! You are more than kind and I hope anything I put out here in the future meets with your approval as well.

Well, I think that covers everyone so far. Once again thank you all for reviewing the last piece I wrote and know that this poem is dedicated to all of you! Let me know what you think of it.

Nostawen Allesiel

  



End file.
